staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Marca 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Nowe gwiazdy Europy - Rodzina odc. 4 (Family) kraj prod.Dania (2004) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wpisani w krajobraz; magazyn 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:35 Nastoletni geniusze - odc. 3 (Wicked Science); serial kraj prod.Australia (2003) 09:00 Domisie - Pomyłka Eryka; program dla dzieci 09:25 Domisiowe Bajki - Zdrowy duch 09:30 Teletubisie - odc. 134/156 (Teletubbies, season X Christmas in Finland); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 10:00 Tam, gdzie mój dom cz. 1 (Take Me Home: The John Denver Story); film biograficzny kraj prod.USA (1999) 10:55 Kuchnia z Okrasą - Rosyjski obiad 11:15 Rue Wiertz 60 - Budżet - unijna kiesa; cykl reportaży 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Tam, gdzie mój dom cz. 2 (TAKE ME HOME: John Denver Story); film biograficzny kraj prod.USA (1999) 12:55 Klan - odc. 1231; telenowela TVP 13:20 Plebania - odc. 840; telenowela TVP 13:50 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1406; teleturniej muzyczny 14:15 Szansa na życie - Zaburzenia pamięci odc.84 14:30 Raj; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Trend'owaci - odc. 12; magazyn 15:35 Pożegnalny blues. Tadeusz Nalepa; felieton 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 3249 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3464); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 3250 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3465); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Klan - odc. 1235 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1407; teleturniej muzyczny 18:30 Plebania - odc. 844; telenowela TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Arek nie słucha 24 (Archie doesn't listen) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Okruchy życia - Kolizja (Crash Course) - txt.str.777 87'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2000) 22:00 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne 22:45 Z refleksem; program publicystyczny 23:05 Program firmowy; magazyn ekonomiczny 23:25 Życie Carlita (Carlito's Way) 138'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1993) 01:45 Gwiazdy mórz (Les etoiles des mers); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1998) 02:10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości - odc. 198/249 (The Love Boat ODC. 175(8 - 09) (The Last Heist, Starting Over, Watching); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 06:15 Statek miłości - odc. 199/249 (The Love Boat ODC. 176(8 - 10) (By Hook Or By Crook, Revenge With the); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1984) 07:20 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Globert przedstawia niezwykły świat natury - Odc 18/52 (Marvi Haemmer prasentiert National Geographic World) kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania (2004) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 181 Trudne wyzwanie 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 09.55, 10.50 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.40; 10:45 Święta wojna - Krupniok kontra Pyra (165); serial komediowy TVP 11:15 Sąsiedzi - odc. 39 (226) Wiązana transakcja; serial komediowy TVP 11:40 Magnum - odc. 42/162 Widziałeś wschód słońca? Cz. 2 (MAGNUM P. I. s. 3 - Did you see the sunrise? pt. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1982) 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 11/75 (Tarzan ep. 106 The killer lion); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 12:55 Niesforne aniołki seria II - odc. 5 (Little Angels: Ellmories); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 13:25 Jesteś tym, co jesz (seria II) - odc.8 (You are what you are II); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:55 Europa da się lubić - Europa na emeryturze 14:50 Dr Quinn - seria III, odc. 21 (Dr Quinn s. III, Baby outlaws); serial kraj prod.USA (1995) 15:45 Program lokalny 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:15 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:25 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 479; serial TVP 17:15 Dla niesłyszących - Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 238 17:20 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 3/7 Babciu! Ratunku!; serial przygodowy TVP 17:55 Zorro - odc. 17/78 (.) - txt.str.777; serial kraj prod.USA (1957) 18:20 Rok Ireny Sendlerowej - wywiad z Marią Kaczyńską 18:30 Program lokalny 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc.21/LIII - txt.str.777; teleturniej 19:40 KabareTOP - czyli Kabaretowa Lista Przebojów (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 20:10 Siła rażenia (Lightning:Bolts of Destruction) - txt.str.777 93'; dramat kraj prod.Kanada (2005) 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Biznes 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:35 Pogoda 22:40 Korespondent - odc. 7; cykl dokumentalny 23:15 Alibi na środę - Pamięć zbrodni (Murder in my Mind) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997) 00:45 Paparazzi - odc.2 (Paparazzi-ep.2); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004) 01:45 Po obu stronach Odry; magazyn 02:05 AUDIOTELE-Noc Zagadek - Teleturniej Interaktywny 03:10 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sidła miłości (52) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08.55 Roseanne (41) - serial komediowy 09.25 Rodzina zastępcza (51) - serial komediowy 10.00 Sekret Laury (30) - telenowela 11.00 Ambush Makeover - reality show 11.30 Samo życie (855) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Dom nie do poznania - reality show 12.55 Jesteś moim życiem (52) - telenowela 13.55 Pierwsza miłość (464) - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Świat według Bundych (192) - serial komediowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (52) - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Interwencja - magazyn 17.00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18.00 Pierwsza miłość (465) - serial obyczajowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport, Prognoza pogody 19.30 Samo życie (856) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (242) - serial komediowy 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich (243) - serial komediowy 21.00 Szkoła uwodzenia 2 - komediodramat, USA 2000, reż. Roger Kumble, wyk. Robin Dunne, Sarah Thompson 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.50 Daleko od noszy (107): Kuchnia pani Michaliny - serial komediowy 23.20 Piotr Bałtroczyk przedstawia - program rozrywkowy 00.20 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03.20 Nocne randki 05.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05.55 Telesklep 06.45 Weronika Mars (5) - serial kryminalny 07.35 Taniec z gwiazdami: Kulisy - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.10 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.10 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11.40 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Na Wspólnej (776) - serial obyczajowy 13.20 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 14.00 Weronika Mars (6) - serial kryminalny 15.00 Prawo pożądania (24) - telenowela 16.00 Fakty popołudniowe 16.15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Na Wspólnej (777) - serial obyczajowy 21.30 Poszukiwany - film sensacyjny, USA 1997, reż. David Hogan, wyk. Keenen Ivory Wayans, Jon Voight, Jim Hennesy, Paul Sorvino 23.30 Nie z tego świata (10) - serial SF 00.30 Siłacze - program rozrywkowy 01.35 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.35 Telesklep 02.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.15 Nic straconego - powtórki TVP 3 Warszawa 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:22, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23, 07:40; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:10, 06:40, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 07:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:00 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:18 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 08:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza ; STEREO 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 15:45 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza ; STEREO 15:50 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 16:00 Studio Senat; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 17:04 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:50 Wiadomości sportowe ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:10 Pogoda dla Warszawy; STEREO 18:15 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO 18:30 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:35 Raport na gorąco 18:35 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:45 W wielkim świecie ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Wywiad Kuriera ; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:30 Żadnej pracy się nie boję - Żadnej pracy się nie boję - prem. 14.03.; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:00 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:05 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:35 Pogoda; STEREO 22:40 16/16 - Podziel się nartami; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:55 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Duchy, odc. 23 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Tajemnice religii, odc. 24 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Kurier; STEREO 02:05 Pogoda; STEREO 02:09 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Duchy, odc. 23 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Zagadkowe historie XX stulecia - Tajemnice religii, odc. 24 (Great mysteries and myths of the Twentieth Century.); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05.45 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 06.05 Kinomaniak - mag. filmowy 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - mag. reklamowy 08.30 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (12) - serial animowany 09.00 Pokemon (267) - serial animowany 09.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (99) - serial obyczajowy 10.30 Jesteś moim życiem (138) - telenowela 11.35 Łowcy skarbów (10) - serial przygodowy 12.35 Sztukateria - mag. kulturalny 13.10 Express do fortuny - program interaktywny 15.20 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (13) - serial animowany 15.50 Młodzieńcza miłość (114) - telenowela 16.50 Pensjonat Pod Różą (100) - serial obyczajowy 17.50 Łowcy skarbów (11) - serial przygodowy 18.55 Jesteś moim życiem (139) - telenowela 20.00 Talk2Szok - pro rozrywkowy 21.00 Ściśle jawne - talk show 22.00 Formuła 1: Zapowiedź sezonu 22.30 Winny czy niewinny - serial dokumentalny 23.30 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 00.05 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 01.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 01.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.35 The Prodigy - koncert 03.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial - mag. 03.30 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 03.55 Ja tylko pytam - talk show 04.40 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 05.50 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.20 Telesklep 07.20 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 07.50 Agenci NCIS (5) - serial krym. 08.50 Grzesznica (32) - telenowela 09.50 Ostry dyżur (14) - serial obycz. 10.50 Nash Bridges (78) - serial krym. 11.50 Strażnik kasy - pr. rozrywkowy 12.50 Telesklep 14.05 Grzesznica (33) - telenowela 15.05 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 16.05 Alf (31) - serial komediowy 16.35 Przyjaciele (12) - serial kom. 17.05 Ostry dyżur (15) - serial obycz. 18.05 Nash Bridges (79) - serial krym. 19.05 Alf (32) - serial komediowy 19.40 Przyjaciele (13) - serial kom. 20.10 Serce Clary - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Robert Mulligan, wyk. Whoopi Goldberg, Michael Ontkean, Neil Patrick Harris 22.20 W zasięgu strzału - film sensacyjny, Kanada/Niemcy 2002, reż. Kari Skogland, wyk. Tanya Allen, Ed Anders, Linda Fiorentino 00.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Komu jest potrzebna cisza?; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Zaproszenie - Na zbiegu kultur i religii; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Dubidu - odc.18; quiz muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Z archiwum IPN; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:10 Po cud; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 641; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Klan - odc.1190; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska racja; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 W stronę świata - odc. 2 Kasia Romańska; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:35 Na końcu świata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Koncert VooVoo (XVI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Teatralny "Malta 2006"); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Bramy przez które wędrowała historia; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Mokra wieś; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Komu jest potrzebna cisza?; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Laboratorium; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Oto jest pytanie - odc.37; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:45 Afisz - Jesziwa; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Polonusi w Europie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Po cud; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 641; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 7 - Osaczeni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Klan - odc.1190; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne 21:10 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 6; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Aria dla Sarasoty (Aria dla Sarasoty); reportaż kraj prod.USA (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Egzamin z życia - odc. 67; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Biznes 23:50 Sport Telegram 23:55 Pogoda 24:00 Oto jest pytanie - odc.37; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:25 Afisz - Jesziwa; magazyn kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Plebania - odc. 641; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta - odc. 7 - Osaczeni; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Klan - odc.1190; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wieści Polonijne 02:55 Zakręcony tydzień - odc. 6; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Aria dla Sarasoty (Aria dla Sarasoty); reportaż kraj prod.USA (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Egzamin z życia - odc. 67; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Polonusi w Europie; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:15 Polacy; widowisko publicystyczne; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Discovery Channel 06.00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Fantasy Islands w Dubaju 07.00 Zwariowane wyścigi (4) 08.00 Brainiac (5) 09.00 Amerykański hot-rod: Spełnione życzenie (2) 10.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Moc piłeczek pingpongowych 11.00 Fani czterech kółek: Peugeot 205 (1, 2) 12.00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Fantasy Islands w Dubaju 13.00 Zwariowane wyścigi (4) 14.00 Brainiac (5) 15.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (35) 15.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (47) 16.00 Superjazda: Postrach na kołach 17.00 Producenci motocykli: Kevin Alsop kontra Ivy Trosclair 18.00 Amerykański chopper: Maszyna dla fana - Jeff Clegg 19.00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Lot nad granicą 20.00 Jak to jest zrobione? (36) 20.30 Jak to jest zrobione? (48) 21.00 O krok od śmierci: Spacer do piekła 22.00 Kulisy tragedii: ,,Rocknes" do góry dnem 23.00 Superjazda: Samochody gwiazd 00.00 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Kopalnia diamentów, Wieżowiec, Zgniatarka samochodów 00.30 Zwykłe rzeczy - niezwykłe wynalazki: Tankowanie w powietrzu, Stoki narciarskie, Produkcja samochodów Canal + 07.00 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 07.10 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 07.25 Diabelski młyn - filmy anim. 08.00 Kontrola gniewu - komedia familijna, USA 2005, reż. Steve Carr 09.30 "Titanic" - melodramat, USA 1953, reż. Jean Negulesco 11.20 Rycerze południowego Bronksu - dramat, USA 2005, reż. Allen Hughes 12.55 Za drzwiami Actors Studio: Ralph Fiennes - film dokumentalny, USA 2005, reż. Jeff Wurtz 13.50 Smak życia 2 - komedia romantyczna, Francja/Wielka Brytania 2005, reż. Cedric Klapisch 16.05 Aktorzy prowincjonalni - film psychologiczny, Polska 1978, reż. Agnieszka Holland 17.55 Kevin sam w Nowym Jorku - komedia, USA 1992 20.00 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.10 Simpsonowie (8) - serial anim. 20.35 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.50 Minisport + - newsy sportowe 21.00 Premiera: Ja, Irena i ja - komedia, USA 2000, reż. Bobby Farelly, wyk. Anthony Anderson, Jim Carrey, Mongo Brownlee 23.00 Premiera: Tajemniczy samuraj (14) - serial animowany 23.30 Klucz do koszmaru - horror, USA 2005, reż. Ian Softley, wyk. Kate Hudson, Gena Rowlands 01.20 Underworld: Evolution - film SF, USA 2006, reż. Len Wiseman 03.05 Operacja ,,Koza" - komedia, Polska 1999, reż. Konrad Szołajski HBO 06.30 D.E.B.S. - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2004, reż. Angela Robinson 08.00 Cinema, cinema - magazyn filmowy 08.25 Metallica: Some Kind of Monster - film dokumentalny, USA, reż. Joe Berlinger 10.45 Czas na mnie - komedia, USA 2005, reż. Jeff Hare 12.25 Randka w ciemno - komedia, Hiszpania 2004, reż. Juan Calvo 14.00 Obraz syna - film obyczajowy, USA 2001, reż. Joshua D. Rose 15.35 Czerwone drzwi - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2005, reż. Georgia Lee, wyk. Jaqueline Kim 17.10 Gwiezdne wrota 9 (19) - serial SF 17.55 Gwiezdne wrota 9 (20) - serial SF 18.40 Premiera: Śnieżne historie - film obyczajowy, USA 2005, reż. Peter Werner 20.10 Gnijąca panna młoda - film animowany 21.25 2 albo 3 rzeczy, jakie o nim wiem - film dokumentalny, Niemcy, reż. Malte Ludin 23.00 Ostatnia wielka szansa - thriller, USA 2005, reż. Ben Goddard, wyk. Tom Brokaw, Denis Arndt, Jon Gries, Fajer Al-Kaisi 23.50 Suspect Zero - thriller, USA 2004, reż. E. Elias Merhige, wyk. Aaron Eckhart, Ben Kingsley 01.30 Skarbonki - dramat, USA 2004, reż. Morgan J. Freeman 02.55 Hot Tamale - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2006, reż. Michael Damian, wyk. Randy Spelling 04.35 Czerwone drzwi - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2005, reż. Georgia Lee, wyk. Jaqueline Kim TVN 24 05:30 Powitanie poranka TVN 24 05:45 Skrót informacji 06:00 Serwis informacyjny 06:15 Skrót informacji 06:30 Serwis informacyjny 06:45 Skrót informacji 07:00 Serwis informacyjny 07:15 Skrót informacji 07:25 Biznes 07:30 Serwis informacyjny 07:45 Skrót informacji 08:00 Serwis informacyjny 08:05 Rozmowa poranka 08:15 Skrót informacji 08:30 Serwis informacyjny 08:45 Szkło kontaktowe – skrót 09:00 Serwis informacyjny 09:10 Gość poranny 09:30 Serwis informacyjny 09:45 Skrót informacji 09:50 Przegląd wydarzeń zagranicznych 10:00 Serwis informacyjny – dzień na żywo 10:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 10:30 Serwis informacyjny 10:45 Serwis biznesowy 11:00 Serwis informacyjny 11:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 11:30 Serwis informacyjny 11:45 Serwis biznesowy 12:00 Serwis informacyjny 12:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 12:30 Serwis informacyjny 12:45 Serwis biznesowy 13:00 Serwis informacyjny 13:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 13:30 Serwis informacyjny 13:45 Serwis biznesowy 14:00 Serwis informacyjny 14:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 14:30 Serwis informacyjny 14:45 Serwis biznesowy 15:00 Serwis informacyjny 15:15 Serwis sportowy: Wiadomości sportowe 15:20 InterNET 24 15:30 Serwis informacyjny 15:45 Serwis biznesowy 16:00 Bilans dnia 16:20 InterNET 24 16:30 Raport popołudniowy 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:30 24 godziny 18:30 Serwis informacyjny 18:40 Skaner polityczny 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze – wieczór 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:30 Raport wieczorny 21:00 24 godziny 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Serwis informacyjny 23:10 Bilans dnia 23:30 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie dnia 00:00 Skrót informacji – powtórki 00:05 Kropka nad i 00:30 Skrót informacji 00:40 Skaner polityczny 01:00 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie dnia 01:30 24 godziny 02:30 Szkło kontaktowe 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Bilans 04:00 Serwis informacyjny – podsumowanie dnia 04:30 24 godziny Eurosport 08:30 Puchar Świata w Kuopio: Skoki narciarskie Konkurs na skoczni HS 127 09:30 Puchar Świata w Lenzerheide: Narciarstwo alpejskie Zjazd mężczyzn 10:30 Rajd Meksyku w León: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata Podsumowanie 11:30 Puchar Świata w Kuopio: Skoki narciarskie Konkurs na skoczni HS 127 12:30 Puchar Świata w Lenzerheide: Narciarstwo alpejskie Zjazd kobiet 13:30 Puchar Świata w Lenzerheide: Narciarstwo alpejskie Zjazd mężczyzn 14:00 Puchar Algarve: Piłka nożna Mecz o 3. miejsce 16:00 Puchar Świata w Drammen: Biegi narciarskie Sprint mężczyzn i kobiet 16:45 UCI ProTour – Paryż-Nicea: Kolarstwo 17:30 Puchar Algarve: Piłka nożna Finał 19:30 Turniej WTA w Indian Wells: Tenis Ćwierćfinał 20:30 Tatiana's World 21:00 Inside Alinghi: Żeglarstwo 21:05 Wednesday Selection: Magazyn sportowy 21:10 Riders Club: Jeździectwo 21:15 Turniej z cyklu US PGA – Chrysler Championship w Greensboro: Golf 22:15 Europejska seria turniejów PGA – zawody w Singapurze: Golf 22:45 Golf Club: Golf 22:50 Yacht Club: Żeglarstwo 22:55 Wednesday Selection: Magazyn sportowy 23:00 Puchar UEFA: Piłka nożna 1/8 finału – pierwsze mecze 23:30 Escape Special 00:00 Puchar Algarve: Piłka nożna Finał 01:00 FIA WTCC Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2007 roku